Just Trust Me
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Oneshot. AliceBella. Femslash. Rated M for the song and some ... other things. Not smut but not soft enough for T. Enjoy!


Alice/Bella One-Shot

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. This could possibly be the dumbest story I've written thus far but I heard this song and had to write on it. **

**A little background … Edward and Jasper are together. Alice and Bella are pretending to date them at school. There's no James, Laurent or Victoria. That should be the only necessary stuff and it's not even really that important. Oh and as far as I interpret it, vampires don't have blood, wouldn't they attack each other if they did?**

**I based the story off the song is "Fer Sure" by The Medic Droid but I didn't want to title the story that because I didn't like it. Rated M because of the song and some … actions. Homosexual relationships. Enjoy!**

Just Trust Me by SwedFacepainter

BPOV:

I'll never have the sort of coordination that she does. It is beyond me how she can do that.

"Seriously how do you not get dizzy doing that?" I ask, knowing she probably already knew I was going to ask it.

"Vampires don't have blood to rush to their head so it doesn't affect us the way it does humans," she states simply as she continues to hang upside down from a tree branch by her legs.

I smile, the only response I seem to have around her. Whether she knows it or not, I've had a crush on her for quite a while. Now that I think about it, probably since the first day I met her.

**8 months ago …**

"_Hello, I'm Alice Cullen," the angel says next to me, while politely sticking out a hand in greeting._

"… _uh," I counter brilliantly, barely aware enough to grasp her hand._

_Her hand is so soft. Hmm, that's weird. It sure is cold. _

"_Normally the response is with the other's name," she says giggling as I continue to just stare down at our linked hands. It's taking a lot of my concentration to have completed that. How can she expect me to respond as well?_

"_Uh … Bella," I finally reply, the sound of hallelujah chorus is heard echoing through my head._

"_Well it's very nice to meet you Bella. Would you like to sit down now? The teacher looks aggravated," Alice responds, still giggling as she points to the front of the classroom._

"_Oh shit, right," I jolt and sit down so quickly that I miss the chair. _

_I stumble to the floor and the class bursts into laughter. Jeez. My cheeks flush in embarrassment. I feel a cold object on my arm and look over. It's her hand. On my arm. I think I might just die. I gulp._

"_Are you alright?" she asks, concern in her eyes. Wow look at those eyes. Gold? I've never seen eyes that color before. She moves her hand to the small of my back and puts her other one in the spot of the previous. Oh God, just breathe. _

"_Yeah, I'm just clumsy like that. All the time," I stutter out as she helps me up._

"_We all have our faults," she says wisely. _

_What could she have wrong with her? I guess I'll have to wait and see what she's talking about since class is now in full swing. _

_I feel a tap on my shoulder after a couple minutes of me staring out the window; I wouldn't stare at her that way. I turn and see she's paying attention to the teacher. I look down and see a piece of folded paper. I open it._

_**Would you like to sit with me at lunch?**_

_I look around the room in disbelief and then back to her. She's smiling and is looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I look down at the note and back at her once more. I hear her laugh softly. I look down at the note before reaching into my backpack for a pen._

_**If you want to have lunch with the school klutz then I'm hardly one to stop you.  
P.S. I'd love to.**_

_I slide it over. She giggles and the teacher gives threatening stare. I smile as she turns her head down, now apparently immersed taking notes. She looks like a kid who just got caught sticking their finger in the cake mix. I turn my stare to back out the window and smile, ignoring the teacher._

_The class passes somewhat quickly as my thoughts were consumed with what I might learn about Alice instead of the play Romeo and Juliet. Though I do love the play, I have read it numerous times therefore I doubt I need to pay attention when there are more fun things to think of._

"_Come on, Bella. You're going to daydream your way through lunch as well if you don't hurry," Alice teases, pulling me from my thoughts._

_She grabs my hand and drags me out of my chair, leaving me barely enough time to grab my bag. We reach the lunch room with her still clutching my hand in hers before she reaches forward and opens the door. It is at this time she drops my hand and gestures extravagantly for me to enter._

_I laugh softly at her dramatization. _

"_I usually sit with my family because not many people seem to like us," she states as we reach the lunch line. _

_I raise an eyebrow as she grabs an apple. I grab a plate of spaghetti and some cantaloupe. She grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich at the end of the line. _

"_You're joking right? Why would anyone not like you?" I ask flabbergasted. _

"_You're very kind but as I said before we all have our flaws," she reiterates using her fortune cookie response._

"_Ok…" I say, not really convinced. _

"_Just trust me," she replies, smiling. _

_She grabs my hand again once I pay and we start our journey over to a table._

_I didn't think much of it before since the sun is never out in Forks, but she is really pale. The only reason I notice it now is because every single one of her family members is as pale as she is. Their level of pale surpasses even my own._

_I push this from my thoughts, as we come closer to the table. I can already tell that her sister hates me. _

"_This is Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, and the lovers Edward and Jasper. Everyone this is Bella," she replies grandly._

_I laugh once again._

"_Alice, not so loud," the one she pointed out as Jasper scolds._

"_Sorry Jazz, I almost forgot," she says playfully before kissing him on the cheek._

_I'm totally confused now. I think everyone knows it too because they all smirk to themselves._

"_Well let's just pull up a chair," she says after setting her food down on the table. _

_I look at them awkwardly. They don't seem to be eating, more so just pushing the food around with their forks. Ha ha. Forks. I smile before feeling some hard metal gently push into the back of my calves. I turn my head and see a chair. Alice smiles as she sits down next to me. I lower myself and pull the chair closer to the table. _

_I eat self consciously, knowing that, although they play it off well, none of the Cullens are eating._

_I feel Alice looking at me curiously and I turn to see her eyes on me._

_I look at her and turn away embarrassed. Jasper tenses next to Alice and so does Edward. I turn my glance back and see Alice take a large bit of her chicken sandwich. I see a momentary look of disgust but it quickly fades, replaced by a wide smile and cheeks puffed out with food._

_I relax a bit for some unknown reason. She chews and swallows. I see everyone at the table looking at her strangely. She takes another smaller bit and raises her eyebrows. _

"_What? Never seen a girl eat a chicken sandwich before," she jokes, after she swallows again._

_Everyone laughs but it seems uneasy. The silence returns. Alice and I continue to eat our food while the others continue their pretending. _

"_So what do you think about homos, Bella?" Emmett says with a playful grin as I notice Alice has finished her sandwich and has picked up her apple. She appears to be contemplating on eating it. Jasper and Edward shoot menacing glares toward Emmett. I would've had a heart attack from them if they had been directed my way._

"_Oh I've got no problem with them. It would be a little hypocritical if I did," I say and mumble the last part to myself._

"_Why would that be?" Alice replies curiously. _

"_Oh well …" I start as she reaches for her water and swigs back some._

_I turn and look at her. She looks expectant but then her eye twitches. _

"_I'm sorry but I need to use the restroom. Excuse me," she says hurriedly and gets up quickly, heading out of the cafeteria._

_I would feel way too awkward staying there anyway, so I follow her as fast as my legs can carry me. I even start jogging once out of the cafeteria. I see a door to the nearest building close. I go over and just barely see Alice before she disappears into the bathroom._

_I follow and open the door. I hear retching sounds coming from inside. I step in warily. In the first open stall is Alice kneeling over the toilet bowl. _

_I step forward and rub her back softly, not needing to hold her hair back. I wait until she finishes silently. She takes some toilet paper and wipes the remnants from her lips. _

"_Shit, Bella, I didn't want you to see that. I just met you two hours ago," she says repositioning herself so she can bury her face into her knees. _

_I continue to rub her back and then I tuck what hair I can behind her ears._

"_Alice … are you anorexic or do you have the stomach flu?" I ask lightly, thinking she could be sensitive about it. _

"_I'm not anorexic, Bella. I promise. And I don't have the flu. But I don't know if I can tell you what it really is," she says, not angry but sad._

_I think for a minute. From the two hours I've known this girl it's kind of weird to think about but I don't think anything she could say would make me leave. _

"_Just trust me," I say softly._

_She looks up and I grab her hand._

It is eight months later and I'm more attached to her than before. She told me that she's a vampire and that she lives with a group of vampires that she thinks of as her family.

"Bella," Alice calls from her position in the tree, waving her arms frantically.

"Yeah Al?" I ask, coming out of my pleasant memory.

She raises an eyebrow at me (or lowers one?) before smiling grandly.

"I like it when you call me Al. It reminds me of Aladdin. If I had a boy I'd name him Aladdin Abu Cullen. And if I had a girl …" she replies in her normal flow like thought stream.

"Nala Sarabi Cullen?" I offer, playing off Disney movies.

"Hmm maybe if I had two girls. But first choice would be Robin Selene Cullen," she says, raising a hand to her face and stroking her chin in thought.

"Why's that? Those aren't Disney characters," I ask, befuddled by her thought process once more.

"Well Robin is the awesome sidekick of Batman but it can still be a girl name and Selene is the kickass vampire heroine of Underworld. Also if it was the other way around it would just sound weird. Selene Robin Cullen. See doesn't roll off the tongue as well," she explains.

"Of course," I reply, shaking my head.

"Hey!" she exclaims, flailing her arms once more.

I jump and cower slightly from sheer surprise at the volume of her voice.

"I've got the best idea," she continues as if nothing happened.

"Ok? What?" I question while shaking my limbs to reawaken my nervous system.

"We should make a video for YouTube," Alice explains enthusiastically, leaning up and grabbing the tree branch.

"What kind of video?" I ask warily.

"Dancing of course. And I have the perfect song," she replies, pulling her legs off the branch while still holding on, only to let go and drop to the ground gracefully shortly after.

"Uh …" I start.

"Just trust me," she said dragging me off to the house to get the camera no doubt.

**Moments later …**

I do trust her. I really do. But this. Anything but this.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight_

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol  
I heart your fucking makeup  
Oh my god I love your hair  
Is that a new tattoo?  
Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted]  
Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love]  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright

"Alice, please not this song," I beg as I think of doing a scene of her and me fucking in the backseat of a car.

I can't handle that. I really just can't. Especially since the end of the song is about 'pretending we're in love'. She doesn't like me. She just likes to torture me.

"Aw, please Bella," she begs in return.

I have to be strong. I can't cave to this. Her shopping, yes I eventually cave to that but this would just be masochistic. I look at her. I'm gone.

"Ugh, fine," I mumble and look away, crossing my arms over my chest.

**1 hour later**

"Hey Rosalie," she says in a singsong voice suddenly after we'd spent the past hour going over the dance moves and other things to know for the video.

I can say one thing. Alice likes to go all out.

"What Alice?" Rosalie replies from in the kitchen with Esme.

"Could you help us with something?" Alice asks sweetly.

"No Alice why?!" I ask thoroughly embarrassed.

"Because we need someone to hold the camera," she explains simply.

"I can smell Bella's embarrassment. Now I'm interested," Rose replies, smirking and stepping around the corner into the living room, which Alice and I currently occupy.

I don't know why Rosalie hates me but she does and it doesn't seem to be getting much better. She only seems grateful that I could help Edward and Jasper keep their secret.

"We want to make a video and we need a camera woman!" Alice explains, standing in a majestic superhero pose.

I bury my face in my hands while laughing at her excitement on the inside.

"I'm in," Rose replies.

I look up in horror. Not Rosalie. The only people worse would be Charlie, Carlisle or Esme. The reason I say this is only because I know what Alice is planning to do for this video. It would not be appropriate for parental eyes to see or an arch nemesis. Ok that's a little dramatic but Rosalie is close enough.

"Alice, you're going to kill me from embarrassment. I already agreed. Could you possibly make this any worse?" I groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides this song is really repetitive so we are only doing about 6 scenes and the rest is my awesome computer skills," she says smiling hugely.

**1 hour later ...**

All the scenes, except for the one I've been both dreading and desperately wanting to do, are finished. It took us so long because it took Alice a while before I would comply with making an idiot of myself.

It is turning out quite well if I do say so myself.

"Come on, Bella. Here's your stilettos," she says while grabbing my hand and holding up a pair of black stilettos that I'd rather see her wearing. However we both agreed that I wouldn't be able to pull off this particular scene, while on camera anyways, if I was the one doing the 'fucking'.

So oddly enough I'm 'the girl' as one would say.

"Hey Edward we're borrowing your car," Alice yelled before she, Rosalie, and myself stepped through the door to the garage.

In a flash, Edward and Jasper were downstairs opening the door just before Rosalie closed it. They both had questioning stares. I look down at my shoes.

"My car doesn't really have a backseat. Please, Edward?" Alice asks sweetly.

I look up to see Edward with a horrified look. I turn back to looking at the floor once more.

"It's not like we're going to be naked, Edward. It'll only take like five minutes, ten tops," Alice huffs, crossing her arms across her chest. She looks so cute when she's frustrated.

"Fine, don't drive anywhere," Edward huffs in return.

Alice rolls her eyes before turning toward me. She bends over and starts taking my shoes off. I look down to see her granting me a breathtaking smile. I return a shy small one in return as she slips the first stiletto on.

"Well let's get this party started," Alice jokes as she pulls the back door open for me.

Ok just breathe. This is pretend. It's fun to pretend. Right?

I lie down on my back and scoot until my head rests against the door. I lean up onto my elbows to see Alice crawling towards me in between my legs.

Jeez. Don't have a heart attack. There's hardly a thing that she could do that wouldn't be sexy. Remember, breathing is good. Not breathing is bad.

I take in a deep breath through my nostrils and open my mouth to exhale. I hope she thinks my embarrassment is the reason for my heartbeat because one would think that I had just ran a marathon at its current pace.

She gives me a smirk as she positions herself directly in between my legs and turns around to close the door. I hear the driver's seat door close and see Rose over the seats. She has the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen. She is definitely enjoying this too much. Rose positions the camera on the dashboard and moves to make sure she isn't in the shot. I think she knows how I feel about Alice. Too bad Alice is completely oblivious.

"You remember what to do Bella?" Alice asks smiling.

I shut my eyes tightly and nod, flushing deeply. Alice giggles and places her hands on my hips, just barely under my shirt.

_Not helping_! I think to myself although I must say that I am thoroughly enjoying the feel.

She removes a hand and brings it up to my face. She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear before bringing the hand back to its previous location. I still have yet to open my eyes.

"Whenever you're ready Rose," Alice says, giggling softly.

"Ok you two. Ready, one ... two ... three ... Action," Rosalie directs.

"Kick off your stilettos," Rosalie sings and I kick up one leg, hooking it around the headrest of the front seat, "Kick off your stilettos," she continues and I kick up the other leg, hooking it behind the seat belt case.

I barely hear Rosalie sing the next part as I feel Alice grab a little tighter on my hips and thrust her lower body against me. I throw my head back and painfully hit the door but I bite my lip to hold in the groan or whatever other sound threatened to spill from my lips at the contact.

"And cut," I somehow hear through the fog of the pleasant emotions I'm feeling.

The next thing that breaks through the fog is the slam of the driver seat door. I blink my eyes to see Alice smirking down at me. I smile uneasily in return. Suddenly my view is mostly obstructed by black hair. My breath catches as I feel Alice's cool breath pass over my ear and down my neck.

"You are a very good actress," she husks, or so I believe, before she pulls back and turns around to open the door.

"Alice," I whimper.

_No shut up. Do not say anything._

"Yes Bella?" she asks turning back around with one hand behind her, still on the door handle.

"Uh ... my feet are stuck. Could you help?" I ask, chickening out. Damn it.

She sighs, almost sadly. I must be imagining that. She pops the door open and backs out of the car. She leans back down. I probably look like a pregnant woman. Jeez. My cheeks flush as she distractedly unhooks my feet from behind the front head rest first and then the seat belt casing.

"Thanks," I mumble as I squirm my way out of the backseat.

I look around to see that Rosalie must have gone inside. I shut the door and turn, only to have my vision blocked once more. Not only that but the softest flesh I've ever felt is pressed against my lips. My body is pushed against the car, held down by familiar cold and firm hands. My eyelids drop closed out of reflex and I've realized that the soft flesh is a pair of lips that are now moving slowly over mine, seeming to want a reaction.

They start to move away before I can react properly so my hands come alive and grasp soft locks of hair and pull the lips back to mine. I move my lips against them and feel movement in return. I never thought it would feel this good to kiss someone.

Don't get me wrong, in an attempt to just be normal, I've kissed a number of guys during spin the bottle and two romantically but they were always sloppy, rushed, and overly demanding.

This time I let the lips pull away so that I can get some much needed air to my lungs. I blink my eyes open and see the beauty I've been crushing on for the past eight months with a small content smile on those lips that were just on mine. I smile in return.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait anymore," she replies. I look at her dumbly in surprise.

"Don't give me that look. You thought I was oblivious but it was you who was oblivious. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to act on it. After about ... four opportunities I thought I'd just give you a break and give you a nice big hint," she continues as I just stare at her blankly.

"Well ... thanks?" I say questionably.

"No problem. Now it's time to edit and upload this amazing video," Alice responds, placing another light kiss on my lips before turning and dancing towards the garage door.

"But Alice, do we have to? What if it's not any good?" I ask, being my self-conscious self.

"Just trust me, Bells," she replies holding the door open, obviously waiting for me.

**A/N: The flashback kind of gives you a little look at the beginning of the relationship. I know it's not too important but I just kind of went with it. **


End file.
